Life (behind the curtains)
by dongbangsora
Summary: Everyday life of Dong Bang Shin Ki... mostly in their rare free time. Pairings: Yunjae, Yoosu, Minfood, other pairings also slightly possible Genre: fluff, crack, random, out of character at times, smut implied
1. Chapter 1

A peaceful afternoon during the last days of autumn in the DongBang household. Everyone was occupied with their hobbies on a rare day off.

Junsu could be found in the living room, too much into his video games as usual, Yoochun was chilling out on the veranda, sitting in his rocking chair and scribbling down some lyrics of future songs, looking up to gaze at the sky from time to time as if searching for inspiration. He took the time to enjoy the last sunny days of the season. The Yunjae couple was out shopping for food, and the maknae was slowly devouring leftover cookies in the kitchen.

Just then, Yoochun walked in the kitchen lazily, and directed himself towards one of the many cupboards. Changmin lifted his head in panic but when he saw that it was not the owner of the cookies that was walking in, he continued his shameless actions.

"Hyung, don't drag your feet like that, it's annoying!" He half-snapped at the indeed very much disturbing sound. The still dreamy Yoochun halted himself and took a bowl out, ignoring the youngest completely, placed it on the sink and poured some tea in it. One of his many weird habits.

But the moment he'd picked it up, the bowl slipped from his hand and landed on the floor with a loud crash, disassembling into a dozen of happy-colored pieces, causing Yoochun to abruptly come back on earth. Changmin grunted in annoyance, ready to yell at him for always picking the right time to disturb his never-ending meal times, but then he looked at him and their gazes locked, and he could see fear deep inside his eyes. Both felt suddenly trouble coming up. Yoochun bent over only to confirm his biggest fear, and it was indeed Jaejoong's most favorite bowl. The bowls were actually a pair, and belonged to the Yunjae couple.

Yoochun's hands started shaking and he looked over at Changmin, helplessly searching for reassurance. But an expression of the biggest horror settled on his face for good when the maknae just shrugged and nonchalantly added: "I think you should run."

Yoochun knew he didn't have time to think anything over and without hesitation he flew past the kitchen door, leaving behind his very recent mess. He walked at a fast pace through the living room and grabbed Junsu, pulling him along outside hurriedly. The boy looked so startled, with a matching dumbfounded expression, not comprehending enough to react as Yoochun continued to drag him harshly to run along with him.

He looked at Yoochun's back, then back at the game controller in his hands, of which the loose cable was dangling on the road, then back at Yoochun, and he snapped.

"Yah, Park Yoochun! What the hell is this about?!" He yanked his arm loose from the one too tight grip and made both stop. He gripped the controller impossibly tight and gritted his teeth.

"Tell me right now before I fucking kill you."

And then he noticed that Yoochun was trembling, with his head hung low. Junsu blinked a few times and came a few steps closer. He was about to put his hand on Yoochun's shoulder for reassurance when- "...Yoochun..?"

What Junsu then saw cannot be exactly described. Yoochun's face looked like the ridiculous lovechild of a zombie and a ghost, plus the fact that all his blood seemed to be drained from his body and he was all limp.

"Junsu-yah... I'm going to die.." A mere whisper escaped from his lips.

Unbelievably shocked, Junsu stepped back as his friend burst into tears and howled continuously, flailing over his dear life and how he didn't want it to end so soon.

"Yoochun-ah..." Junsu repeated, softened now, but still not comprehending the strange behavior of his friend.

"Fuck, we have to run." Yoochun's eyes flashed and he grabbed Junsu's arm once again, the controller falling on the road, seemingly being left there for eternity.

The Yunjae couple was squatting over next to the vegetable section and seemingly pondering on what it seemed like the biggest dilemma in their life, to pick green peppers or to pick red peppers. Jaejoong glanced up.

"Aish, Yun, you're so cute~" He pinched Yunho's nose while it was scrunched up because of his intense thinking. Jaejoong couldn't help the giggle when it resulted in the nose getting more scrunched up, now accompanied by Yunho's eyebrows as he pulled his head back to avoid the second pinch.

When they had finally decided, Yunho was loaded with an uncountable amount of full to the brim plastic bags and Jaejoong was carefully counting the remaining money in his wallet. They walked out of the supermarket, with Jaejoong almost crashing into the doors as they delayed their opening, and loaded everything in the car. Yunho sighed in contentment and looked over at his raven-haired boyfriend, who was now furiously typing on a small pocket calculator. Jaejoong then looked up and when he noticed that his boyfriend was staring at him lovingly, he went up and practically shoved the calculator in his face.

"Oh my goodness, Yun, just look at this! Our monthly expenses are going over the roof once again!" He threw his hands in the air, sending the calculator flying to some direction for it to land on an unknown even to God location. Yunho, apparently used to all of this, still stared at him lovingly and even patted his head.

"Calm down, love, it's gonna be alright~"

"How can I- oh my god, Changmin really has to go on a diet! We'll go bankrupt!"

"You know he can't help it..." Yunho stroked his hair continuously and Jaejoong semi-purred.

"Hmm, and he always looks so thin.." Jaejoong's gaze dropped on the ground. "Ugh- whatever."

And with that, they drove off.

Hearing the car noises, Changmin glanced up at the clock.

"About time.." He growled along with his stomach. He got up and went out to help his parents, bumping into Jaejoong right at the doorstep.

"What..." Jaejoong abruptly stopped and dropped his grocery bags. His eyes narrowed as he approached the pile of broken porcelain. "Is that..?"

"Umma~ I love you~" Changmin grabbed the bags and practically went into them, seeking to satisfy his forever empty stomach and never-ending craving for everything that looked like food and tasted good, in his eyes.

"Yah! Shim Changmin! What the hell is this?!" Jaejoong picked up a fragment in each hand, trying to stick them together. "Is this how you show your gratitude?!" Jaejoong threw the pieces, which broke into a million tinier ones, and stomped over to Changmin, pulling his face out of the grocery bags.

"Hyung, I didn't do it." The youngest admitted honestly and looked up at the seemingly furious raven.

"I don't see anyone else here, Min." He glared back.

"Yoochun, we should get back, it's getting dark." Junsu looked around and his gaze ended on Yoochun's blank expression. "Oh come on, how long are you going to act like a girl, seriously." He opened his arms and closed his eyes, taking the I-know-everything position. "So what if it broke, he should get over it soon."

Yoochun finally blinked and his eyes focused on Junsu's face.

"He will kill me."

"He can't kill you...if we go together, that is."

"You will stand up for me?"

"I guess." Junsu rolled his eyes, getting annoyed all over again.

"Let's go the same way we came from."

"Okay." Yoochun nodded and let Junsu guide him.

"Hyung, I was only eating just now." Changmin pointed to the huge, half-eaten pile of cookies.

"My.. cookies.."

"Uh-"

"Goddamnit, Changmin, don't lie to me!" Jaejoong raised his hand and Changmin flinched, ready to protect himself.

Yunho had been silently standing and watching the scene intensely, but he felt that his merging was needed, he didn't want things to get out of control. He stomped loud enough and cleared his throat.

"Jaejoong."

"...Sorry, Min.." Jaejoong let go of the wrist and stepped back.

Yunho nodded.

"By the way, where's Yoochun and Junsu? I didn't see them when I came in."

After a few steps, Yoochun stopped. "He'll definitely kill me."

"Yoochun, are you seriously stupid, or are you acting? You are a terrible actor, stop acting so sissy. And then towards Jaejoong."

"No, Junsu-yah, you don't understand, that bowl was-"

"Yeah, one from the Yunjae set, and a normal soup bowl like every fucking soup bowl on this earth, for God's sake."

Yoochun sighed. In his eyes, Junsu was doomed to never understand the magic of Yunjae.

"I just don't understand why you exaggerate this so much. Let's go." He grabbed Yoochun's hand and pulled him, successful to get him to walk again. His eyes widened though, when Yoochun squeezed his hand, then let go of it.

"Okay Changmin, speak up! Firstly, why did you break the Yunjae bowl, and what did you do with Yoosu." Jaejoong fixed his glasses on his nose and narrowed his eyes to thin lines, while he flashed a bright lamp in the youngest's face, like he'd seen them do in movies when interrogating suspects. Changmin squeezed his eyes shut and grunted.

"Hyung, I told you I didn't do it." A hint of annoyance in his voice; he just wanted to get back to his cookies.

"Then where's Yoosu." Jaejoong persisted. He thought he was fitting his role quite well.

"I don't know, I only saw Yoochun on the veranda." He shrugged and Jaejoong's gaze moved to the kitchen window.

That's right, he'd used it to stare at Yunho in the summer mornings, when he was doing morning stretches on the same veranda and Jaejoong enjoyed a cup of coffee in the kitchen.

Back to the topic.

"We have to find Yoochun." He stated and looked back at Yunho, whom he had obliged to film everything with Jaejoong's camera, as a matter of fact.

"Jaejoong-ah, you look hot with those glasses."

As soon as Junsu felt Yoochun's hand slip away, he felt it settle on his waist. He snapped his head back only to see Yoochun giving him a sly smile when he suddenly dropped his hand lower and gave one of his buttcheeks a strong enough to feel squeeze. Junsu yelped and flew forward, giving his attacker a dirty look. The bastard had it planned all along.

"Park Yoochun! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Touching my boyfriend in public~"

Junsu's face turned the Cassiopeian bright red, not really sure if because of anger or embarrassment, or both. For that time he actually did wish for Jaejoong to beat Yoochun up into a pulp, he would even be more than glad to help him out.

Yoochun responded to Junsu's death glares with a wide grin before approaching him again.

"Stay away, you perv!" Junsu pushed him by the chest as they were walking, only to stumble on something and hear a loud crack from under his feet. Much to his horror, he found out that he'd just destroyed the dearest thing to him, let aside that he'd previously left it in the middle of the street to fate's mercy.

"Oh my god! No!" He picked up the now broken controller and his mouth dropped.

Yoochun held to his stomach and burst out laughing.

"Where do you think they are?" Jaejoong asked, more to himself than to the others, while wiping the last pieces of porcelain from the ground. "Ah, I loved that bowl..." He sighed and threw them in the trash bin.

"They shouldn't be far, given that it's getting dark." Changmin, the never-ending voice of reason spoke as he was now sat back and resumed his food-destroying activities.

"Yah, how can you always eat!" Jaejoong remarked.

Yunho nodded at Changmin's statement and looked out the window.

"They'll get back soon."

He focused on some tree and didn't even notice the little snowflakes floating in the air until Jaejoong happily exclaimed it to be the first snowfall.

"Junsu~ I'm freezing-" Yoochun stumbled from behind, hoping to get Junsu to listen to him and give him some of his magical warmth, but failing miserably.

"Well I hope you freeze to death!" Junsu stuffed the cable of what was left from his controller in his pocket and quickened his pace.

"Junsu-yah, don't be like this~ We're in this together..look, it's even the first snowfall, isn't this a happy occasion- Now let's snuggle and get warmed u- ugh-" Suddenly, Yoochun felt something rolling under his foot and lost his balance, clutching at Junsu's clothes for support.

"God, that hurt-" Smack! "Junsu-yah~"

Yoochun frowned at Junsu's figure quickly distancing from his sight.


	2. Chapter 2

The snow was falling quietly and slowly covering the ground when two trembling figures entered the garden and crept towards the biggest tree. They settled there, right under the lit window, with their backs against the large trunk of the tree, and stilled.

"Junsu-yah..." Yoochun began and rested his hand on the other's shoulder as if to confirm if he was still among the living.

Junsu grunted and roughly shifted his body closer to Yoochun's, making him smile sweetly while a puff of air escaped from his mouth. Apparently his anger had faded away and Yoochun felt happy that the other was seeking his warmth, and it all felt strangely comfortable.

"Do you think he's still angry?" Junsu stared at the dark blue sky while snowflakes settled on his face and melted right after, gently tingling the places they touched.

Yoochun sighed. "He probably is..."

Just then, the door crashed violently, as if proving their thoughts, and the two watched as their beloved Jaejoong-hyung jumped from the doorstep to the few stairs with a red scarf around his neck and air escaping from his mouth in large puffs. He was followed by their pouting leader and the impossibly tall maknae, who grunted unpleasantly because he couldn't really fit through the door and had to bend over a little in order to get himself out.

Yoochun jumped frightened, startling his friend along, and pulled him behind the tree so they'd stay invisible to the other three. They crouched and pressed each other closer. Yoochun's heart raced now that he'd seen Jaejoong, and his head filled with possibilities of punishments. The eldest knew exactly how to get angry every time something happened.

"Yunho-yah~ Where do you think they are..." Jaejoong's eyes examined the street that was perfectly lit by the pre-christmas lights as he held on to his boyfriend's arm. His anger was now slowly replaced with worry for the mischievous couple. The leader on his turn also looked around for a while before his eyes stopped on something in the snow. He turned to Changmin and saw that he'd noticed it too. He nodded and Changmin narrowed his eyes, turning to Jaejoong.

"Look hyung, there are tracks in the snow. It could be Yoochun and Junsu." He crouched now and pointed, tracing a shoe print so his hyung could clearly see.

Jaejoong's eyes widened and a devilish smile appeared on his lips. He couldn't resist getting into roles and now he sensed the one of a detective coming up. He released Yunho's arm and crouched along next to his long legs, inspecting the clues thoughtfully.

"Yah... What are they doing...?" Junsu squeaked, focusing on the three silhouettes that he couldn't see very clearly because of the cold. Yoochun blinked and looked up, his brain assimilating the pose of the three and trying to explain it.

"The footprints!" He almost shouted when it hit him. "You wait here, Junsu-yah, I'll go cover them."

And with that, he glided along the wall of the house and kneeled. He then started messing up their previous tracks, although not realizing that he was leaving behind an even bigger one.

Yunho constantly switched his weight from one leg to the other as the cold started to get to him. He sighed. "Ah, I wish I'd taken my gloves..." he thought. Afterwards, he turned and blew hot air into his hands, hoping to somehow warm them up. The three had moved down the street now and while Jaejoong and Changmin were following the tracks, he was considering going back to the house to get his most needed gloves. But while doing so, as he was walking, something moving in the garden caught his attention and he stopped, looking up. He tilted his head for a better view, but the thing quickly disappeared from his eyesight into a bush. He blinked and stepped his way to the same bush, glancing over it only to witness the very much amusing sight of a certain someone with his butt in the air, who was continuously shuffling the snow and hurriedly moving forward on his knees.

Yunho felt a sudden laugh outburst coming up and cleared his throat rather loudly. The person in the snow gasped and also halted his actions. He slowly sat on his knees and turned his head, revealing a very alarmed expression on his face, strongly resembling that of a panicked hamster.

"Yoochun!" The leader exclaimed, the latter's expression now making him fail to keep the laugh inside when he suddenly let it echo in the night.

Meanwhile, our two other lovely members were following the tracks, quite in the wrong direction, but nonetheless filled with some hope.

..While the poor dolphin was still freezing up behind the tree in the garden.

After Yunho had a good laugh, he helped Yoochun up and started pulling him along towards the house.

"Wait, we should get Junsu..!" Yoochun's eyes flashed in the dark and he dashed towards the tree. He dragged the guy from behind it, making him hiss with anger because he was really getting tired of being pulled and dragged around all the time. They went back in the house with Yunho leading them, of course. After they'd settled down, he watched as Yoochun extra carefully took out mugs this time and poured tea for both. The leader then nodded and went back to get the other two.

Changmin and Jaejoong were already entering the nearby park when the maknae all of a sudden stopped and cleared his throat, turning back to face his hyung. The trees were now covered in snow and were lit by the street lights which made the scenery quite beautiful. Jaejoong halted his observations too as soon as he noticed the silence.

"What, did you find any other clues, Min?" He asked curiously.

"No, but...hyung, I want to ask you something.."

Jaejoong blinked, looking up and right in his eyes. The light covered his pretty face and he smiled sincerely.

"Sure, go ahead."

Changmin stared him down and after a second of thinking, he finally opened his mouth.

"Uh, you see...I-"

Just then, their leader came running with large puffs coming out of his nose and abruptly cut him off.

"Hey, I found Yoochun and Junsu!" He rejoiced while smiling brightly.

"Yun!" Jaejoong exclaimed and ran over to give him a big bear hug, while Changmin walked from under the tree.

The couple heard a sudden string of curses and turned over to see an amusing sight: the youngest had a pile of snow on his head and was shaking it wildly. This was seemingly caused by his own exaggerated height, because apparently, the branches were too heavy with snow and it all had dropped on him when he tried to get out.

"Ugh, I should've just stayed home to finish my cookies.." He mumbled huffily as he beat the snow from his shoulders and continued to shake his head, now bawling about his perfect hair being ruined.

"Oh right, Min, what did you want to ask me just now?" Jaejoong turned, still beaming in Yunho's warm embrace.

"Eh...? Ah, umm nothing-.. Can we go home now? I need to dry my hair quickly otherwise it'll get all yucky."

"...Yeah, let's go."

Yunho was the first to enter the house, followed by Changmin who almost knocked him over on his way to the bathroom, and then Jaejoong, who turned and locked the door carefully.

The Yunjae couple then marched their way to the kitchen, the warmth in the house now embracing them lovingly.

"Yoochun!" Jaejoong stated as he stomped over to the said man.

"Uh, Jaejoong...Hi." Yoochun could only manage an awkward smile and backed away a few steps. Junsu was sitting on the kitchen table and drinking his share of hot tea, trying to warm himself up while seemingly not caring about what the others were up to. He was back in the warm house, meaning his famous butt was now warmed up and that's all that mattered to him. Yunho just stood by the doorstep and remained silent. He didn't bother to sit because he sensed the tension Yoochun was feeling, so he just observed and remained standing, in case his interference was needed.

Jaejoong suddenly threw his arms around his friend and hugged him tight.

"My god...You're freezing!" He remarked and took hold of Yoochun's hands, going straight into umma mode. His own clothes were all wet now that the snow on them had melted, not to mention Yoochun's, who had actually been rolling in it.

Apparently, the eldest had forgotten the reason to why his mischievous soulmate was freezing. At least, until he reached and opened the cupboard, planning to pour some warm soup for himself and his boyfriend, as they had also been outside for quite some time.

Yunho watched as Yoochun very calmly moved to sit beside Junsu, and shamelessly tried to drink from his tea, apparently having totally misunderstood the raven's actions.

"Yah Yoochun! Get your own tea!" Junsu protested, pushing him away, and the guy fell from his chair, yelping loudly when his poor wet butt met the ground quite harshly.

Soon, the only audible noise in the room were Yoochun's cries of pain as he was speedily rubbing his butt in attempt to ease the pain. And of course, everyone except him had noticed that Jaejoong had gone completely silent. He'd remained by the cupboard with his back turned to them. Then Changmin came back from the bathroom but was directly halted and hushed by Yunho before he could blurt out something unneeded. Junsu looked over at Yoochun and gave him a warning look. The guy then immediately sulked and turned to look at Jaejoong, right when he turned too. Their gazes locked and Yoochun desperately tried to decipher his very dear soulmate's blank expression, but without much success.

"Yoochun."

"Jaejoong-" He put his hands in front of him, preparing to explain himself. When Jaejoong took the next step towards him, he turned and ran back to Junsu's lap like a faithful puppy.

"Hey, this isn't the first time you destroy something dear to me.. I have patience but that also has its limits, Yoochun." Jaejoong's voice slightly raised at the end and he lifted his face to look even more frightening.

"Listen, I'll make up for it-" He took hold of Junsu's hand for support but got no reaction whatsoever.

"How?! You can't make up for it, Yoochun." The raven then stopped, closed his eyes and shook his head. "Please, just... don't touch my stuff from now on."

Yoochun looked down, defeated and his grip weakened. He knew that his friend had all rights to be saying that. And surely he also realized that his wardrobe would become half-empty now, given that they'd always shared everything. Junsu flinched and the other two just observed intensely, awaiting the climax.

After a short silence, Jaejoong lifted his head and spoke again.

"Go change your clothes before you catch a cold!" He pushed Yoochun almost violently through the door. "And take your accomplice with you!"

"But-" Junsu was sent out of the kitchen the same way before he could express any possible complaints.

Yunho nodded and added: "It's already late so let's all change and go to sleep."

Jaejoong turned and narrowed his eyes. "We'll finish this tomorrow."

"But I'm still hungry.." The maknae sulked but no one heard him.

Later, the Yunjae couple, Yoosu and Changmin had each went to their rooms respectively and the silence in the house returned.

Changmin was already in dreamland, fantasizing about his rich meal of the next day, and Yoosu had quieted down in their room too, when Yunho slipped in bed next to Jaejoong and snuggled next to him.

"Don't be too mean to him, Joongie," he whispered.

"How can I be mean to any of them, Yun..? They're just so sweet." Jaejoong shifted under the blanket and sighed. "Though I wonder how he's planning to make up for it." He smiled and let the tiredness take over him as soon as he let his body relax in the warm embrace of his beloved.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Changmin was the first one to wake up for the only reason that his stomach was completely empty. He settled in the kitchen and began scarfing down all the food Jaejoong had bought the day before.

In the Yoosu room, Yoochun sneakily attempted to wake Junsu up with a kiss but apparently didn't succeed because he came down with a burning red cheek.

And Yunjae was unusually late, given the fact that they were bound to wake up as first, because Jaejoong had to cook their meals.

"Do you think there was any action last night?" Yoochun asked curiously.

"I didn't hear anything tonight." Changmin replied with a full mouth and shrugged.

Junsu was making himself a sandwich quietly. Yoochun glanced at him, then looked out of the window and sulked. He remembered everything about last night and suddenly felt bad. For breaking the bowl, for making everyone stay out in the cold, for rolling in the snow, etc. But after only seconds, he clicked his fingers and his face beamed as a sign of getting an awesome idea. He quickly moved next to Junsu and whispered something in his ear, after which the boy nodded as he seemed to favor it but was unsure at the same time. Then both put their jackets on and went out, leaving the maknae to enjoy his chow time.

Later, Jaejoong also came down and started frantically walking back and forth in the kitchen.

"My sweet Yun.. with a cold... A cold! What have they done..! They... Where are they?" He shrunk his eyes and turned to Changmin. The boy didn't even hear him over the sound of the wrapping of something cruelly being torn off. Jaejoong rolled his eyes and proceeded making warm soup and hot tea for his now weakened partner.

Yunho had told him that it was nothing serious and just the normal "3- days" cold, but he refused to listen and worried like hell anyway.

Around the noontime, Changmin had finished eating and was now bored. He decided to try the video games of his band mate, while Jaejoong was feeding Yunho in the kitchen, who was all wrapped up with a big blanket, looking quite like a caterpillar with only his head sticking out.

"Oh my, Yun... it's dripping- " Jaejoong reached and wiped his beloved's mouth with his finger, and smiled kindly.

"Hyungs, that is disgusting." Changmin grunted from the living room because he could see with his side vision what was going on in the

kitchen through the open door. "And why is it so hot in here?!" He pulled on his collar uncomfortably.

"Shut up, Min, my Yunho needs warmth to get better." Jaejoong snarled back and almost momentarily smiled back at Yunho. "Are you feeling any better? Need something?"

"Just more tissues, please." Yunho managed to utter before sneezing loudly.

"You're so cute..." Jaejoong handed him the tissues and sat back, admiring his lover's handsome face.

"Yeah, spewing saliva full of flu viruses all over the place is so damn adorable." Changmin retorted again. "Ugh, and why does this game only have soccer?" The maknae's voice irritated Jaejoong more and more now, so he just kicked the door closed. He wondered if Changmin would ever get out of the rebellious phase.

After a while, Yoosu came back and very carefully and silently closed the door. They kicked Changmin out of the living room and settled to

play some soccer against each other. Changmin groaned, he had just gotten into it, and wondered why everyone was particularly annoying him today. He went through the kitchen, picked stuff to chomp on and his laptop, and stomped loudly over to his room, banging the door shut and deciding to spend the rest of the day there.

Yoosu halted their actions when Jaejoong came out of the kitchen and directed his best glare at them.

"You cowards! How dare you escape from a crime!" He pointed at them, faking his anger quite beautifully.

When they looked down and remained silent, Jaejoong decided to take the word again.

"I got a punishment for you two. I'm banning you from the house for an entire day!" He said it loud enough for everyone to hear while his hand was shaking, what a perfect actor.

Yoosu exchanged glances before Yoochun spoke.

"Starting now or starting tomorrow?" he asked, apparently having something in mind.

"Starting now. You can come back tomorrow at this time." Jaejoong responded, now honest and calm.

"...Okay."

And with that, they put on their jackets again and left. Halfway through the garden Yoochun dashed back.

"Can you at least give me my wallet?" He peeked through the half-open door.

Jaejoong tossed it at him and closed the door coolly.

Yoochun sprinted back to Junsu and locked their arms together. Junsu huffed but didn't pull back and they walked like that for quite a while. They wandered through the town randomly.

"But can this really be considered as punishment?" Junsu noted, looking at the clear sky.

"Where shall we go?" Yoochun smiled. It was rarely sunny in the early winter so he felt happy.

"Yah! Why do you do stupid things then always drag me into your mess?" Junsu pulled away and the danger of their position breaking suddenly occurred. Yoochun just kept smiling and ignored it, although he'd noticed it clearly.

Junsu huffed again. "Sometimes I forget that I'm supposed to be in love with you." He mumbled and quickened his pace, tucking at Yoochun's arm.

"Junsu-yah.. you're so sweet~" Yoochun made a kissy face and suddenly felt a strong slap, but on his other cheek this time.

"Yah, are you a high school girl? Why do you keep slapping me, just give in and let me kiss you~!" He pouted, this time turning his head away and not daring to go for a third try. He rubbed his cheek as it was getting slightly swollen.

Junsu rolled his eyes and bit on his lip.

"Just be thankful that I don't use my fists." Of course he doesn't, that would ruin his perfect face.

All of a sudden, a loud growl emitted from Yoochun's stomach, indicating that he'd skipped the usual breakfast time. He winced and clutched at it, letting go of Junsu's arm. He then immediately averted his eyes.

"Let's go eat something. I'm hungry." Junsu suddenly suggested, although he'd had enough from his sandwich. He didn't want Yoochun to feel embarrassed because it didn't suit him at all.

They went on and bought something to eat on the way.

"By the way, do you think that's going to work? It sounds like a rather bad idea to me." Junsu expressed his worry about the previous idea from the kitchen and glanced up.

"What? Oh, don't worry, it's silly so he will like it." Yoochun nodded and smiled back.

Afterwards they went to a cafe and spent several hours there, talking to childhood friends and other acquaintances.

Then it got dark outside.

At the closing hour of the cafe they stood up to leave.

"Okay, where are we going to sleep?"

Junsu blinked.

"...Hotel?" Yoochun suggested and backed away quickly, expecting more violent reactions from his friend. He shut his eyes and flinched, but nothing came.

"...I guess that's the best option." Junsu nodded with a blank expression.

Once they got the key for their room they immediately got into the elevator, direction up. Junsu felt tired after all of his friend's lame jokes previously and sighed. But he didn't know that Yoochun had specifically asked for a luxury room. Yoochun also didn't mention that there was only one bed, because he had something better in mind.

He then took a note of reminding himself to thank Jaejoong later, and shifted towards Junsu.

The guy looked at him questioningly, nonetheless with an irritated gaze and flinched right away. Yoochun then repeated his actions and Junsu was completely trapped in one of the corners of the small elevator. Yoochun, taking advantage of that, grabbed his waist and roughly pressed his lower body to his own. Junsu turned his head away and pushed Yoochun back by the chest, but couldn't help breathing out heavily when he continued pressing on him more harshly with every move, refusing to break the already intense contact.

With every ting of the elevator the air inside got hotter and the atmosphere tensed to impossible heights.

Then the elevator stopped and Yoochun calmly let go of Junsu, licking his lips that formed a wide grin while avoiding his friend's gaze.

Junsu took hold of the railing to support himself and looked baffled at the guy next to him.

"Let's get off, Junsu-yah..."

After saying that meaningful sentence, the grin apparently refused to leave Yoochun's face and only grew wider when he saw his friend huff with irritation, and noticed how his cheeks had gotten puffed up with a tint of red while he faltered his way to the room.

Yoochun unlocked the door and let him examine it. The poor guy's mouth dropped.

"Why.. why is there a single bed?"

Yoochun closed the door slowly and pulled him from behind.

"Junsu~ Let's..." Yoochun's hands roamed on his chest, then he moved one up and caressed Junsu's neck slowly.

"I so love your skin..."

"Yoochun, no- " Junsu tried to move forward but the hand on his chest held him back, firmly against Yoochun's front.

Then his both hands slid down and he dipped each in Junsu's pockets. He then brought them together inside of his pants and started massaging his already enlarging bulge. "It has been quite a while..." He purred in Junsu's ear huskily and made his head spin. Junsu felt dizzy as Yoochun's movements were rocking him, he tried to turn and push him away, but the grip was too strong.

After, he didn't see any way out and convinced Yoochun that he'd turn to kiss him back. Apparently that not being his intention in the first place, he dodged Yoochun's lips and rested his head on his shoulder, slowly bringing his knee up. And when it reached the vulnerable area of Yoochun's groin he snapped it up rather roughly and Yoochun yelped.

"I said no, Yoochun."

He then limped over to the bathroom and locked himself there.

What the hell?


	4. Chapter 4

The very next morning Yoochun was unexpectedly awakened by his rather loud ringtone. He gnarled, lifting his hand and trying to hit his phone as a very natural habit, but forgetting that he was still in a hotel when his hand landed on Junsu's face instead. The response he got was quite violent and almost sent him flying out of the bed. He sat up and picked up his phone, wincing at the pain he'd just received, and noticed that someone was calling.

"...Hello?"

"Hyungs, you can come back now."

"But Jaejoong-"

"He went out with Yunho hyung."

"Oh, okay." Yoochun smirked kind of ironically and hung up. The maknae had actually missed them.

He poked Junsu to wake up, this time carefully and supporting his actions with some soft words. Junsu yawned cutely and rubbed his eyes, asking about the time.

Yoochun claimed it to be 8 AM.

They changed out of the hotel pyjamas and put their clothes on. Afterwards they went down with the same elevator, with Junsu eyeing Yoochun very untrustingly during the whole ride. Yoochun smirked at himself, at least he'd gotten the chance to try, the night before.

Meanwhile, Yunho being partly cured of his cold, pulled on Jaejoong's hand enthusiastically while they walked at a fast pace through the streets and soon entered a very well-known to Jaejoong shop.

The neighbourhood's pet store.

He'd always go there in his free time to admire the animals and had always been nagging that their house needed a pet in order to be complete.

"Yun, don't tell me-" Jaejoong gasped and looked around, very much amazed.

"I had planned this for your birthday, but.. Anyway, choose one." Yunho smiled and nodded.

It was as if Jaejoong couldn't believe what his ears just heard and what his eyes then saw because every time they passed by a cage he repeated: "Can we really take him home? Or him? Omo, look how cute this is!" He started jumping around like a 5-year-old kid and pointed at all the creatures his widened eyes met.

Yunho just smiled and waited patiently for his choice.

Later, he was lost in staring at the many colorful parrots in the big cages, when he heard the meaningful loud squeal indicating that Jaejoong had finally found his ideal pet. He hurried towards the familiar noise's location, and saw him crouching next to the cats' section.

"Yun, he's just perfect..!" Jaejoong pointed all beaming at a slim, dark grey cat that had a rather bemused expression on its face. Yunho judged the beast for a second, then nodded and called for the shopkeeper. They got informed that their choice was about an year old and had already received all treatments and was also in perfect health.

Oh, and it was a male one.

On their way home, Jaejoong held the cat box up and repeatedly peeked inside, asking the animal continuously if it was comfortable, then dropping the box lower and sing-songing a random melody. He seemed so happy while he strolled beside Yunho.

Well, but as soon as they got home, Jaejoong's mouth dropped with yet another unusual surprise: almost all of the living room's floor was white, like covered in some sort of powder, and there was a very unfitting table placed right in the middle of the room. Jaejoong walked over out of curiosity and noticed that there stood a 15 inch tall figure/statue of a fat snowman with an evil grin on its face and a Christmas hat on.

Yoosu was nowhere to be found.

Jaejoong almost screamed.

Then Yoochun suddenly came back from the kitchen.

"Yoochun, just why.. did you do this...?!" Jaejoong questioned quietly.

"Oh, you're back earlier than expected." Yoochun lifted his head while slurping from a drink. "Do you like it?" He smiled and put his drink down, then walked to the statue and patted it, quite proud of himself. "Not finished yet, but a real masterpiece, isn't it?"

"...But why, in God's name, cement?" Jaejoong demanded after he'd moved and touched it too, as if to prove to himself that it really existed.

Then Junsu walked in.

"Because otherwise it would melt. We're not stupid, hyung." He stated very matter-of-factly, with his clothes all white, very much equal to Yoochun's.

"We wanted it to last as long as possible so you can enjoy it for a long time." Yoochun added, suddenly looking apologetic. "I'm sorry, soulmate."

Yunho facepalmed. Who creates a bigger mess in order to apologize for a previous one?

Jaejoong sighed, completely defeated.

"I guess that's why some call you the genius couple."

"Hey, my JQ is quite high, you know!" Junsu squeaked and everyone closed their eyes and nodded spontaneously.

"Yes, you keep repeating that all the time." Changmin added, now entering the living room.

"Holy shi- Wow..!" He gaped at the statue as his eyes traced it from the table to the christmas hat and back. "Now you've done it, hyungs."

"Isn't it beautiful." Yoochun commented on his behalf.

"Anyway," Jaejoong turned, trying his best to keep calm after the pause. He set the box on the other table as they all gathered around it. He opened it and carefully took out his new pet. "Everyone, please welcome this guy warmly~!" He presented the cat proudly to everyone's eyes, the situation strongly resembling the famous scene from The Lion king.

"Wow, I didn't know we were allowed to have pets!" Junsu spoke first and gawked at the only animal he'd seen in months.

"Yeah, ugh." Changmin then stepped back and scrunched his face at the sight.

Yoochun restrained himself from commenting but something made him feel fun coming up.

"Can I get like 3 more for myself, too?" Junsu suggested enthusiastically.

"I'll call him... Hello kitty!" Jaejoong ignored Junsu completely and looked suggestively at everyone else, one by one, but quickly sulked when Yunho cleared his throat and thoughtfully remarked that it was a male cat.

"Right...Then I need something manly, ehh..." Jaejoong held the blinking cat in his hands by the chest and shifted his gaze to the ceiling, strongly pondering on another possibly fitting name. Everybody listened intensely and it looked quite like a video that you'd paused in order for it to load.

"...Jiji!" Jaejoong suddenly exclaimed and smiled widely.

Everyone, including the cat, turned their heads slowly and stared at him in visible shock. Changmin then snorted and his eyes started to mismatch strongly as he held in his laugh.

"Hyung, you do realize in Chinese that means- "

"Yah~ It sounds so much like my initials.. so fitting! Jiji-yah~ Let's go feed you~" Jaejoong sing-songed, completely ignoring the maknae's remark, and ran happily to the kitchen.

"...How did he come up with that?" Junsu asked, quite baffled.

"Beats me." Changmin uttered while cackling to himself like a madman.

"At least he's not angry anymore." Yunho looked at Yoochun and smiled kindly.

"Mm." Yoochun nodded and smirked, going back to his drink.

"But hey, why don't we have any catfood?" Jaejoong later peeked from the door.

"Because we didn't have a cat till today."

"..Right." His head disappeared, then his whole body appeared with Jiji in his hands. Afterwards he walked hurriedly out of the door.

Yunho only glanced at Yoosu once, and ran after him, picking up both his and his own coat on the way.

"Jaejoong-ah, wait! You forgot your coat!" Yunho dashed after him as Jaejoong was dangling his new pet in his arms happily.

"Yunho-yah! Wow, my money was in there, too! Thank you!" Jaejoong handed the cat over to Yunho as he put on his coat, then he claimed it back.

"Want to come along?" He then suggested as he tucked Jiji under his coat and zipped it up so only his head was visible.

"Sure." Yunho put his coat on and his face beamed, he could never hold back his smiles around Jaejoong.

They picked up some "delicious cat food" (as Jaejoong read on the giant package) and returned home after passing by the supermarket to get the needed ingredients for dinner. Yunho had to stay outside with Jiji though, because pets were definitely not allowed inside.

After feeding his very beloved Jiji with a large amount of cat chunks and afterwards also his precious band members with lots of his tasty food, Jaejoong mysteriously claimed to have a headache and went upstairs. Yunho followed him with a worried expression, while Yoosu were still focused on decorating their snowman, and Changmin had gone out for a peaceful afternoon walk in the park.

Yunho opened the door of their room carefully and peeked inside. He noted that Jaejoong was lying mysteriously face down on the bed.

"Jaejoong..? Are you sleeping?" He whispered carefully and perked up as no reaction came.

Yunho went in and pushed the door sligtly to close. The room was lit with dim lighting and looked quite peaceful.

When he moved towards the bed, Jaejoong shifted and lifted himself up, arching his back slightly. It seemed quite like a provocative pose and Yunho's knee sank in the bed next to him. He settled onto it and hugged Jaejoong by the waist, his hand slipping under his shirt and his fingers dancing on his abs. He leaned closer to nuzzle his nose and take in the sweet smell of his boyfriend's soft hair as a smile appeared on his face.

Yunho let it all mesmerize him slowly as he shut his eyes and transformed his soft caresses into almost too rough for that creamy skin massaging, also taking the freedom of expanding the surface he applied it on. Jaejoong shivered heavily and suddenly held in his breath as Yunho's hands moved south more daringly; and he suddenly got flipped over.

He cracked one eye open and saw Yunho tugging at his trousers with a devilish expression, and when he reached to take them off Yunho suddenly cupped his erection with a powerful squeeze and Jaejoong yelped, trying to pull back.

Yunho then let go and his hands were too occupied with taking off Jaejoong's pants, when the door creaked more open and Jiji walked in. The cat stopped by the bed and stared up as he realized that no one took notice of his presence, then jumped up.

It then proceeded by licking Jaejoong's creamy thigh, drawing out a moan from the man, with Yunho then pulling himself up from nipping at Jaejoong's neck and staring at the satisfied expression on the cat's face. He smirked and reached his hand to shoo it away when Jiji hissed and sank his teeth in his finger, and Yunho growled in pain. Then he speedily ran out of the door.

"Damn, that cat likes you too much." Yunho grunted as he tried the stop the bleeding.

Jaejoong lifted himself up on his elbows.

"What, are you jealous of the cat?" He chuckled. "Moreover, are you okay? Let me see that." He sat up and took hold of his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine, let's continue." Yunho pushed him back as Jaejoong chuckled again.

The next day the snowman was finished, and was looking quite fabulous, so they decided to put him in the garden to show some winter and Christmassy spirit. They also agreed to go shopping for decorations the day after.

The rest of the day went peacefully as they all felt tired and decided to relax, until the certain moment when in the early evening Jaejoong was suddenly plagued by his new pet while simply enjoying a book on the couch.

"Look hyung, you even turned the cat gay." Changmin remarked amusedly while munching on some snacks in the kitchen, which he'd long claimed as his second residence.

"What... hey, the fans say that I'm manly!" Jaejoong tried to get Jiji off of his leg but all he got in return was another violent bite.

"Yeah, that's why they even impregnate you with Yunho hyung's children." Changmin retorted mockingly. "Ahh, yes, and you're so manly you should just go wear a bra and panties, and pose for a magazine!" He then snorted ironically.

"What, have you ever seen me wear a bra?!"

"Have you ever worn one?!"

"..."

"Hyung- " Changmin raised an eyebrow and focused his vision on Jaejoong's flustered face.

"Whoa there- I lived with 8 sisters, okay!" Jaejoong suddenly snapped and stomped away angrily, leaving his book on the bed while Jiji followed him immediately and recommenced his loud meowing.

"I'd totally buy that magazine." Yoochun added in when Jaejoong was not in their sight anymore as he exchanged amused looks with Junsu. They both started giggling like idiots, picturing the sight of their widely respected hyung carefully trying on a fitting red bra in front of a bigass mirror, with his evil sisters taking pictures and afterwards selling them to publishing companies. Yunho's mouth dropped as he was left speechless after the sight with the cat, and with his imagination running wild now, while Changmin's eyes mismatched once again because he was trying really hard to hold in his laugh, but failing.

How could he not love those hyungs.

A/N: I'm not sure if Jiji was male or female, but this is pure fiction so please bear with it :3


	5. Chapter 5

The very next morning Yoochun was unexpectedly awakened by his rather loud ringtone. He gnarled, lifting his hand and trying to hit his phone as a very natural habit, but forgetting that he was still in a hotel when his hand landed on Junsu's face instead. The response he got was quite violent and almost sent him flying out of the bed. He sat up and picked up his phone, wincing at the pain he'd just received, and noticed that someone was calling.

"...Hello?"

"Hyungs, you can come back now."

"But Jaejoong-"

"He went out with Yunho hyung."

"Oh, okay." Yoochun smirked kind of ironically and hung up. The maknae had actually missed them.

He poked Junsu to wake up, this time carefully and supporting his actions with some soft words. Junsu yawned cutely and rubbed his eyes, asking about the time.

Yoochun claimed it to be 8 AM.

They changed out of the hotel pyjamas and put their clothes on. Afterwards they went down with the same elevator, with Junsu eyeing Yoochun very untrustingly during the whole ride. Yoochun smirked at himself, at least he'd gotten the chance to try, the night before.

Meanwhile, Yunho being partly cured of his cold, pulled on Jaejoong's hand enthusiastically while they walked at a fast pace through the streets and soon entered a very well-known to Jaejoong shop.

The neighbourhood's pet store.

He'd always go there in his free time to admire the animals and had always been nagging that their house needed a pet in order to be complete.

"Yun, don't tell me-" Jaejoong gasped and looked around, very much amazed.

"I had planned this for your birthday, but.. Anyway, choose one." Yunho smiled and nodded.

It was as if Jaejoong couldn't believe what his ears just heard and what his eyes then saw because every time they passed by a cage he repeated: "Can we really take him home? Or him? Omo, look how cute this is!" He started jumping around like a 5-year-old kid and pointed at all the creatures his widened eyes met.

Yunho just smiled and waited patiently for his choice.

Later, he was lost in staring at the many colorful parrots in the big cages, when he heard the meaningful loud squeal indicating that Jaejoong had finally found his ideal pet. He hurried towards the familiar noise's location, and saw him crouching next to the cats' section.

"Yun, he's just perfect..!" Jaejoong pointed all beaming at a slim, dark grey cat that had a rather bemused expression on its face. Yunho judged the beast for a second, then nodded and called for the shopkeeper. They got informed that their choice was about an year old and had already received all treatments and was also in perfect health.

Oh, and it was a male one.

On their way home, Jaejoong held the cat box up and repeatedly peeked inside, asking the animal continuously if it was comfortable, then dropping the box lower and sing-songing a random melody. He seemed so happy while he strolled beside Yunho.

Well, but as soon as they got home, Jaejoong's mouth dropped with yet another unusual surprise: almost all of the living room's floor was white, like covered in some sort of powder, and there was a very unfitting table placed right in the middle of the room. Jaejoong walked over out of curiosity and noticed that there stood a 15 inch tall figure/statue of a fat snowman with an evil grin on its face and a Christmas hat on.

Yoosu was nowhere to be found.

Jaejoong almost screamed.

Then Yoochun suddenly came back from the kitchen.

"Yoochun, just why.. did you do this...?!" Jaejoong questioned quietly.

"Oh, you're back earlier than expected." Yoochun lifted his head while slurping from a drink. "Do you like it?" He smiled and put his drink down, then walked to the statue and patted it, quite proud of himself. "Not finished yet, but a real masterpiece, isn't it?"

"...But why, in God's name, cement?" Jaejoong demanded after he'd moved and touched it too, as if to prove to himself that it really existed.

Then Junsu walked in.

"Because otherwise it would melt. We're not stupid, hyung." He stated very matter-of-factly, with his clothes all white, very much equal to Yoochun's.

"We wanted it to last as long as possible so you can enjoy it for a long time." Yoochun added, suddenly looking apologetic. "I'm sorry, soulmate."

Yunho facepalmed. Who creates a bigger mess in order to apologize for a previous one?

Jaejoong sighed, completely defeated.

"I guess that's why some call you the genius couple."

"Hey, my JQ is quite high, you know!" Junsu squeaked and everyone closed their eyes and nodded spontaneously.

"Yes, you keep repeating that all the time." Changmin added, now entering the living room.

"Holy shi- Wow..!" He gaped at the statue as his eyes traced it from the table to the christmas hat and back. "Now you've done it, hyungs."

"Isn't it beautiful." Yoochun commented on his behalf.

"Anyway," Jaejoong turned, trying his best to keep calm after the pause. He set the box on the other table as they all gathered around it. He opened it and carefully took out his new pet. "Everyone, please welcome this guy warmly~!" He presented the cat proudly to everyone's eyes, the situation strongly resembling the famous scene from The Lion king.

"Wow, I didn't know we were allowed to have pets!" Junsu spoke first and gawked at the only animal he'd seen in months.

"Yeah, ugh." Changmin then stepped back and scrunched his face at the sight.

Yoochun restrained himself from commenting but something made him feel fun coming up.

"Can I get like 3 more for myself, too?" Junsu suggested enthusiastically.

"I'll call him... Hello kitty!" Jaejoong ignored Junsu completely and looked suggestively at everyone else, one by one, but quickly sulked when Yunho cleared his throat and thoughtfully remarked that it was a male cat.

"Right...Then I need something manly, ehh..." Jaejoong held the blinking cat in his hands by the chest and shifted his gaze to the ceiling, strongly pondering on another possibly fitting name. Everybody listened intensely and it looked quite like a video that you'd paused in order for it to load.

"...Jiji!" Jaejoong suddenly exclaimed and smiled widely.

Everyone, including the cat, turned their heads slowly and stared at him in visible shock. Changmin then snorted and his eyes started to mismatch strongly as he held in his laugh.

"Hyung, you do realize in Chinese that means- "

"Yah~ It sounds so much like my initials.. so fitting! Jiji-yah~ Let's go feed you~" Jaejoong sing-songed, completely ignoring the maknae's remark, and ran happily to the kitchen.

"...How did he come up with that?" Junsu asked, quite baffled.

"Beats me." Changmin uttered while cackling to himself like a madman.

"At least he's not angry anymore." Yunho looked at Yoochun and smiled kindly.

"Mm." Yoochun nodded and smirked, going back to his drink.

"But hey, why don't we have any catfood?" Jaejoong later peeked from the door.

"Because we didn't have a cat till today."

"..Right." His head disappeared, then his whole body appeared with Jiji in his hands. Afterwards he walked hurriedly out of the door.

Yunho only glanced at Yoosu once, and ran after him, picking up both his and his own coat on the way.

"Jaejoong-ah, wait! You forgot your coat!" Yunho dashed after him as Jaejoong was dangling his new pet in his arms happily.

"Yunho-yah! Wow, my money was in there, too! Thank you!" Jaejoong handed the cat over to Yunho as he put on his coat, then he claimed it back.

"Want to come along?" He then suggested as he tucked Jiji under his coat and zipped it up so only his head was visible.

"Sure." Yunho put his coat on and his face beamed, he could never hold back his smiles around Jaejoong.

They picked up some "delicious cat food" (as Jaejoong read on the giant package) and returned home after passing by the supermarket to get the needed ingredients for dinner. Yunho had to stay outside with Jiji though, because pets were definitely not allowed inside.

After feeding his very beloved Jiji with a large amount of cat chunks and afterwards also his precious band members with lots of his tasty food, Jaejoong mysteriously claimed to have a headache and went upstairs. Yunho followed him with a worried expression, while Yoosu were still focused on decorating their snowman, and Changmin had gone out for a peaceful afternoon walk in the park.

Yunho opened the door of their room carefully and peeked inside. He noted that Jaejoong was lying mysteriously face down on the bed.

"Jaejoong..? Are you sleeping?" He whispered carefully and perked up as no reaction came.

Yunho went in and pushed the door sligtly to close. The room was lit with dim lighting and looked quite peaceful.

When he moved towards the bed, Jaejoong shifted and lifted himself up, arching his back slightly. It seemed quite like a provocative pose and Yunho's knee sank in the bed next to him. He settled onto it and hugged Jaejoong by the waist, his hand slipping under his shirt and his fingers dancing on his abs. He leaned closer to nuzzle his nose and take in the sweet smell of his boyfriend's soft hair as a smile appeared on his face.

Yunho let it all mesmerize him slowly as he shut his eyes and transformed his soft caresses into almost too rough for that creamy skin massaging, also taking the freedom of expanding the surface he applied it on. Jaejoong shivered heavily and suddenly held in his breath as Yunho's hands moved south more daringly; and he suddenly got flipped over.

He cracked one eye open and saw Yunho tugging at his trousers with a devilish expression, and when he reached to take them off Yunho suddenly cupped his erection with a powerful squeeze and Jaejoong yelped, trying to pull back.

Yunho then let go and his hands were too occupied with taking off Jaejoong's pants, when the door creaked more open and Jiji walked in. The cat stopped by the bed and stared up as he realized that no one took notice of his presence, then jumped up.

It then proceeded by licking Jaejoong's creamy thigh, drawing out a moan from the man, with Yunho then pulling himself up from nipping at Jaejoong's neck and staring at the satisfied expression on the cat's face. He smirked and reached his hand to shoo it away when Jiji hissed and sank his teeth in his finger, and Yunho growled in pain. Then he speedily ran out of the door.

"Damn, that cat likes you too much." Yunho grunted as he tried the stop the bleeding.

Jaejoong lifted himself up on his elbows.

"What, are you jealous of the cat?" He chuckled. "Moreover, are you okay? Let me see that." He sat up and took hold of his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine, let's continue." Yunho pushed him back as Jaejoong chuckled again.

The next day the snowman was finished, and was looking quite fabulous, so they decided to put him in the garden to show some winter and Christmassy spirit. They also agreed to go shopping for decorations the day after.

The rest of the day went peacefully as they all felt tired and decided to relax, until the certain moment when in the early evening Jaejoong was suddenly plagued by his new pet while simply enjoying a book on the couch.

"Look hyung, you even turned the cat gay." Changmin remarked amusedly while munching on some snacks in the kitchen, which he'd long claimed as his second residence.

"What... hey, the fans say that I'm manly!" Jaejoong tried to get Jiji off of his leg but all he got in return was another violent bite.

"Yeah, that's why they even impregnate you with Yunho hyung's children." Changmin retorted mockingly. "Ahh, yes, and you're so manly you should just go wear a bra and panties, and pose for a magazine!" He then snorted ironically.

"What, have you ever seen me wear a bra?!"

"Have you ever worn one?!"

"..."

"Hyung- " Changmin raised an eyebrow and focused his vision on Jaejoong's flustered face.

"Whoa there- I lived with 8 sisters, okay!" Jaejoong suddenly snapped and stomped away angrily, leaving his book on the bed while Jiji followed him immediately and recommenced his loud meowing.

"I'd totally buy that magazine." Yoochun added in when Jaejoong was not in their sight anymore as he exchanged amused looks with Junsu. They both started giggling like idiots, picturing the sight of their widely respected hyung carefully trying on a fitting red bra in front of a bigass mirror, with his evil sisters taking pictures and afterwards selling them to publishing companies. Yunho's mouth dropped as he was left speechless after the sight with the cat, and with his imagination running wild now, while Changmin's eyes mismatched once again because he was trying really hard to hold in his laugh, but failing.

How could he not love those hyungs.

A/N: I'm not sure if Jiji was male or female, but this is pure fiction so please bear with it :3


End file.
